Venciendo El Odio
by Sunako12
Summary: Yunjae/Jaeho, contiene Mpreg Dicen que de el odio al amor solo hay un paso. Pero cuanto te atreverías a perdonar cuando el que pensaste que era tu mejor amigo ha decidido hacerte tanto daño?


**Venciendo**** el**** Odio**

**Capitulo**** 1**

Dicen que de el odio al amor solo hay un paso. Pero cuanto te atreverías a perdonar cuando el que pensaste que era tu mejor amigo ha decidido hacerte tanto daño?

Narrador:

Con la ayuda de un guardia del palacio, te propones escapar. Le prometiste recompensar muy bien pues sabe que esta arriesgando su propia vida al ayudarte. Cuando al fin logras escapar de la seguridad máxima del palacio a través de puertas secretas y mucha destreza, le comandas al guardia que regrese. El trata de convencerte de que no es una buena idea pues te podrían descubrir. Haces caso omiso a lo que te dice y decides seguir con tu plan original. Te sigues por delante y no volteas a mirar hacia atrás.

Eres muy joven aun y es esta juventud la que te alienta a querer buscar nueva aventuras. Quieres saber lo que se siente estar entre gente desconocida, que no sepan de tu verdadera identidad. Quieres saber lo que se siente caminar entre esta misma gente sin tener una docena de soldados vigilándote las 24 horas del día. No, ya estas cansado de que te digan que es lo que tienes que hacer, como debes comportarte, que no eres igual que las demás personas. Simplemente ya estas harto.

Das tus primeros pasos como hombre libre y sientes una sensación excitante por conocer el mundo como una nueva persona. No puedes dejar de sonreír y poner cara de niño bobo. Sabes que la gente te mira de manera extraña, pero a ti te da igual. Nunca podrían reconocerte, no con la ropa que llevas puesta. Te haces una nota mental de no olvidar recompensar de manera generosa al guardia, de verdad que hizo un buen trabajo escogiendo la ropa que llevas puesta. Claro que no se puede comparar a las telas de seda que siempre llevas puestas pero acaso ¿no era ese el propósito?

Caminas por las calles como si el mundo no tuviera un fin. Pones mucha atención a todo tipo de detalles desde del diseño arquitectónico de las casas hasta en la manera en que cada una de ellas parecería invitarte a entrar y descubrir que mas hay dentro de ellas. Aunque ya es algo tarde muchos puestos y negocios siguen abiertos. No dejas de salir de uno cuando ya te llama la atención el otro. Es comos si fueras niño chiquito en una tienda de juguetes. Pero que le vas a hacer, todo esto de la libertad es muy nuevo para ti.

De pronto oyes el grito de una mujer y volteas a mirar por que, vez que un hombre sale corriendo hacia tu dirección y se pasa de largo. En una de sus manos lleva un bolsa pequeña, en ese instante te das cuenta de lo que esta pasando. Volteas a ver a la señora y solo logras ver en ella desesperación e impotencia. La gente a su alredor ni siquiera responde, quizás un robo es cosa de cada día para ellos. Pero tu instinto de justicia hace que no lo pienses una vez más y sales corriendo detrás del hombre.

Pasan entre tanta gente antes de que el se de cuenta de que lo estas persiguiendo. Solo voltea a mirarte por un instante y en su rostro ves confusión. Sin embargo esto no lo detiene y lo incita a correr mas rápido. Te llenas de rabia y cuando ya te encuentras a unos centímetros de distancia te le lanzas. Haces que pierda el equilibrio y caen al suelo. Aprovechas este momento para arrebatarle el bolsillo pero el esquiva tu mano y se pone de pie. Tú haces lo mismo y se paran frente a frente, por su expresión corporal sabes que se encuentra furioso. Sin embargo nunca haz sido un cobarde y su furia no impide que te le lances una vez mas; tu objetivo: su estomago.

Lamentablemente te quedas a unos milímetros de distancia y el termina lanzándote con la fuerza de su puño al suelo. El impacto te deja completamente inmovilizado pero después de unos segundos el ardor intenso en tu quijada hace que protestes de dolor. En tu boca puedes pobrar el sabor metálico de tu sangre.

Haces el intento de levantarte pero antes de que lo logres sientes la patada que el hombre te da en el estomago. El aire escapa de tus pulmones y tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Te vuelve a patear una y otra vez en las costillas. Como si no fuera suficiente te jala del cabello y te vuelve a lanzar un puñetazo en la cara. Esta vez te deja semiconsciente y se retira riendo a carcajadas.

-"Eso es para aprendas a no meterte en lo que no te importa niñito" Logras oírle decir.

Cuando te arriesgaste a salir del palacio sin ningún tipo de protección no pensaste que nada de esto te iría a pasar. Que irónica es la vida ¿verdad? Ahora no hay nadie quien te pueda salvar. Te encuentras tirado en medio de la calle sin poder pedir ayuda. Finalmente la conciencia te abandona y entras en un mundo de obscuridad total.

Yuhno:

Poco a poco abro los ojos, al principio no logro enfocar muy bien mi vista. Me toma algunos segundos para poder hacerlo. Cuando al fin lo logro muevo mi cara hacia la izquierda y luego hacia mi derecha como inspeccionando el lugar en el que me encuentro. Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta que frente a mi se encuentra la persona mas hermosa que jamás haya visto en mi vida. Sus ojos son más profundos que los mares y más obscuros que la noche. Su rostro es tan pálido como la luna y sus labios son tan rojos y carnosos como una fresa. Todo esto me hace pensar que me encuentro frente a un ángel.

_¿__Acaso me encuentro en el cielo? _Me pregunto mentalmente _Si es así no me importaría haber muerto._

Solo para estar seguro de que lo que estoy viendo no es producto de mi imaginación o una ilusión que mi mente ha creado, vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y los abro de nuevo. Cuando me doy cuenta de que el ángel no ha desaparecido, me alegro inmediatamente. Intento demostrar mi felicidad con una sonrisa pero inmediatamente comienzo a gemir de dolor. Siento como si mi cara hubiera sido el punto al blanco de miles de abejas. La siento tan hinchada y adolorida que apenas si puedo mover mis ojos y boca.

_- _"Por favor trata de no moverte mucho aun te encuentras delicado"

_-Ah, también tiene la voz de un ángel_

_-_ "Trate de limpiar y curar tus heridas pero a[u]n falta ver cuanto tiempo tu cuerpo necesitar[a] para recuperarse completamente, también creo…"

_-Que hermosos ojos, jamás había visto ojos tan hermosos como los que tu posees. No puedo dejar de perderme en ellos. Y esa voz tan melódica que solo me hipnotiza y me calma_

_-_¿Mm?

De pronto te das cuenta de que realmente no te estoy poniendo atención. Bajas por un instante la mirada y tus mejillas se pintan de un leve color rosa.

_-_ "Lo siento, de seguro te he de estar asustando con tanta platica cuando aun no me he presentado. Me llamo Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong.

_-__¿__Hermoso nombre también eh? _

Al oír tu nombre intento decirte también el mío, pero el dolor no me permite hacerlo.

-"¿Quieres decirme como te llamas?" Me preguntas, a lo que yo respondo con un "hm"

- "No te preocupes ya tendrás la oportunidad de hacerlo. Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es recuperarte completamente"

Tus ojos reflejan compasión y dulzura

- "Tus padres han de estar muy preocupados por ti, no quisiera que así fuese, pero no tengo forma de comunicarme con ellos cuando ni siquiera se quienes son"

Dejas escapar un suspiro de preocupación, yo por mi parte me siento tan mal por ponerte en esta situación.

- "Jaejoong, ¿te encuentras en casa?

Alguien dice. A lo que tú respondes

- "Si padre, estoy en mi cuarto"

De repente, un señor de cabellera y barba blanca entra por la puerta. Inmediatamente sonríes poniéndote más bello aun.

-"Mire padre, se acaba de despertar. Le dije que lo haría pronto ¿o no?

- "Claro hijo, eso es de esperarse el aun esta muy joven"

El anciano se acerca a la cama y me sonríe.

- "Hola jovencito, que bueno que ya despertarte, mi hijo estaba muy preocupado por ti. El fue quien te encontró golpeado en medio de la calle y con la ayuda de unos amigos te trajo al la casa"

Yo solo fijo la mirada en Jaejoong pero el agacha la suya.

- "Sabes, nunca es bueno verse involucrado en peleas callejeras. Tienes suerte de no tener ni un hueso roto, pero esos moretones te van a recordar a no meterte en mas problemas por varios días"

Después de terminar de decirme todo esto, el anciano se retira del cuarto.

- "No te preocupes, mi padre es muy bueno, el solo quiere tu bienestar. Bueno ahora tengo que retirarme, tengo que prepararle la comida."

Con la poca fuerza que me queda, te tomo del brazo y hago el intento de detenerte.

- "¿Mm? Oh, no te preocupes, no te voy a abandonar. Aquí es donde vivo ¿recuerdas? Además necesitas descansar mucho para que puedas recuperarte pronto"

Solo después de oír esas palabras, te suelto del brazo y te marchas.

- _Es verdad, necesito levantarme de esta cama lo más pronto posible. Necesito, necesito…_

El cansancio me empieza a dominar poco a poco, mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse y es así como entro al mundo de los sueños.

_Continuará_


End file.
